


RK - Reversed Roles

by surrenderdammit



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing of Kaoru and Kenshin if their roles were reversed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RK - Reversed Roles

**Author's Note:**

> ROLE REVERSAL FTW~!
> 
> uh, so, I recently watched the live-action movie of Rurouni Kenshin and I fell hard for my old fandom and re-read old favourite fanfics and generally sobbed at the awesomeness that is Rurouni Kenshin. 
> 
> AND THEN SUDDENLY, this came to me.
> 
> Kaoru as the 28/29 year old and Kenshin as the 16/17 year old. Kaoru having fought in the civil war as a spy/assassin Mata Hari style, nicknames the Praying Mantis for well...obvious reason...anyway, uh, going wandering afterwards dressed up as a boy/man. Kenshin this time around doing the "Sword that protects" or whatever, and uh. basically just role reversal. also, Kaoru's X shaped cross is somewhere you can't see because...uh...seducing men of power and then killing them might perhaps involve less clothes..idk, I just imagine her having it on her stomach of chest or whatever *headdesk*
> 
> (I APOLOGISE FOR DRAWING CRAPPY CLOTHES BUT I AM NOT WELL VERSED IN JAPANESE CULTURE OK IMMA HIDE IN MY CORNER OF SHAME BYE)

 


End file.
